


What an awkward situation

by hunterintrenchcoat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Situation, Gen, Humor, Misunderstandings, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunterintrenchcoat/pseuds/hunterintrenchcoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam hears strange noises coming from his and Dean's motel room and doesn't know what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What an awkward situation

Sam Winchester usually knew what to do, except certain situations. This, for example, was one of these and Dean and Castiel couldn't help this time, because, that was it, they were the problem.

The young hunter was currently in front of his and Dean's motel room, hand halfway towards the knob, frozen to the spot. He gulped down when he heard the same moan that caused his current uncomfortable position. He didn't know what to do; he didn't even know if those two were really fucking like he was guessing or what. Surely that noise was a damn  _moan_  and not even the most innocent one, no. It seemed like he came out from the dirtiest whore on earth and what froze him on first place was that it seemed  _Castiel's_ voice.

He really had to enter the room anyway, his phone was still there and he  _needed_  it, but the situation was just the most awkward ever. He couldn't even wait, Bobby would have called in a matter of minutes and he needed his precious information. He finally reached the doorknob with shaky hands when, "Uh, yes. Yes, Dean, there. Right there, uh. Harder."

Holy mother of crap, that was really Castiel. Right in the middle of it. He stared at the knob in shock, like he had seen demonic eyes on it or something, before taking a deep breath. He decided to wait some minutes before he would actually open the door.

But goddamn it, the moans didn't end. They kept coming in waves, leaving awkward spaces of silence between them. And they seemed  _muffled_  now, hell he really didn't want to know. He took advantage of one moment of long silence, hoping it was over, before knocking on the door. "Cas? Dean? I'm coming in!" he said, before finally turning the damn knob and opening the door. He slightly covered his eyes with a hand to be safe.

The sight wasn't really what he expected, but it left him in shock anyway.

Dean was in his jeans and t-shirt, smirking at him in amusement (sick bastard, he knew what Sam had imagined) and was straddling Castiel, who was naked except his suit pants and was laying on his belly, his face buried in the pillow underneath him. What shocked him the most were Castiel's dark wings, who occupied almost the whole length of the room and their feathers were slightly waving to the weak air current that came from the window.

"Hi Sam." Dean greeted with the same evil amusement in his voice, his fingertips expertly digging into Castiel's shoulders and tracing small circles, making said angel moan with relief. Castiel's head lifted from the pillow and worriedly glanced towards Sam for a moment, before looking at his wings and relaxing back on the pillow. He didn't like to show his wings, since they were one of his most private parts, but these were the Winchesters, his closest friends, and he knew he had nothing to worry about.

"Uh, h-hi Sam." Castiel's muffled voice greeted, before letting out a pained moan when Dean's thumb pressed on a spot between his shoulder blades, "Not so hard there, Dean." he said in a frown. "You really are tensed here." the older hunter stated, insisting on the same spot for a while, gentler than before, "Is that for your wings?" he kept drawing little circles with the thumbs while clenching and unclenching the other fingers on Castiel's shoulders. "Y-yes. They are...heavy for my...vessel. It's hard to hold them." the angel answered between whines, "Sam? Something's wrong?" he asked as he hadn't hear Sam move from the door.

The younger Winchester snapped back to reality, moving his gaze away from the wings, walking towards the small table near the window where his phone was laying abandoned, before he realized that Castiel's left wings was covering it. Damn they were huge. "Uhm...Cas? I should..." he began before the angel cut him off, "Oh, sorry." Castiel said, carefully lifting his wing up not to hit any furnishing in the process. He kept it up until Sam finally reached the table and grabbed the phone, laying it back on the wooden surface with a sigh.

Sam had to admit it, he wanted to touch them, he was really curious, but he knew he couldn't. He was wondering if Castiel had given permission to Dean when his brother's hands moved from the angel's back to the base of the wings, gently caressing and massaging them. His fingers carefully slided up the wings' bones, his touch more gentle than when it was on the shoulders, and Castiel happily moaned, relaxing his wings against the room's few furnishings. Dean's hands seemed skilled on the wings' muscles, like he had done that a lot of times, and Sam briefly wondered when it all began.

What caught his attention was Dean's concern and attention while handling them, trying not to hurt the angel and soothe his tension the best he could. It reminded him of a good husband concerning about his beloved wife; he actually giggled at that. His thoughts were interrupted by the phone's ringing in his hand: he looked at the caller ID and picked up when he read "Bobby". He briefly said goodbye to the new couple ('couple', heh, he would laugh a lot about this later) and got out to talk in peace. He was actually relieved that he had managed to get out without any kind of shocking scenes but he was also embarrassed, because his first thought about the situation was the nastier one. Oh well, it was all Castiel's fault.

Dean laughed when Sam burst out of the door, making Castiel frown underneath him, "What are you laughing at?" he asked in complete ignorance. "Nothing, buddy. Don't worry." the hunter answered without stopping to giggle under his breath. He gently massaged a small spot under the feathers, not so far from the base of the right wing, "Uh, uh yes, Dean. Uuhhh." the angel groaned in pleasure and relief, stirring the other wing with enthusiasm. "Does it feel good?" the older Winchester breathed contently, while stroking Castiel's back with the free hand, "Yes, feels really good, don't stop.".

Sam Winchester jumped into the Impala, starting the car and peeling out with a furious blush spreading through his face.


End file.
